Too Cute
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: "Only Logan can go from a mature genius to an innocent little kid within the course of a few hours." For RomioneAlways51! No slash, but pure fluffiness!


**So, not counting "Insults" because it was so short, I haven't actually written anything in like forever! Just the other day I was about to write a drabble, but then I decided to go and draw instead. While drawing I felt bad about not putting anything good up in a long time but I thought to myself "it's not like people are going to notice; if I update tomorrow, it won't make a difference." A couple days later I was shocked to see an alert on my Instagram from RomioneAlways51 saying that she missed my Kogan Drabbles. It made me feel SO much better about my stories when I saw that, so this oneshot goes out to her :) **

"Kenny." Logan mumbled in a voice that was thick from sleep.

The blonde just grumbled and turned over on his side...failing to respond.

"Kendall..." This time his tone was whiny and mixed with sniffles.

The older teen blinked his eyes open to see his best friend hovering over him with tears trickling down his cheeks. Kendall tried his hardest to not smile, knowing that Logan wouldn't appreciate it, but it was hard, considering the fact he looked so adorable at the moment. Between his flushed cheeks to how his hair was matted down to his forehead; Kendall couldn't help but grin.

"What's wrong, Logie?"

"I had a nightmare." Logan sighed, sitting on the edge of Kendall's bed.

Kendall sat up and pulled the small teen into his arms for a hug. The last time Logan had a nightmare was years ago and even then, it rarely happened. In fact, the brunette only had bad dreams when he was feeling under the weather.

"Logan...are you feeling okay?"

Normally, the raven-haired-boy would've tried to avoid the truth, but right now, he couldn't. He was just too tired and ill to care if Kendall judged him for being sick. All he wanted was to feel better again. He nodded shamefully and watched as Kendall smiled sympathetically.

"So it wasn't the nightmare that made you wake me up, now was it?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't you just tell me you felt poorly?"

"I didn't want to bother you..."

Kendall stood up and kneeled down so he'd be face to face with Logan, who remained sitting on the bed, "I've told you a billion times, if you don't feel good, you can tell me. We're friends, Logan, that's what we're here for."

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but a cough came out instead, "I-I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Kendall cooed, "I'm going to go and get some Nyquip from the kitchen, you stay here."

Logan shook his head quickly, "No!" Tears rushed to his eyes as he stood up and flung himself onto Kendall, hugging his tightly and crying heavily into his chest.

Kendall placed a comforting hand onto the back of Logan's head and ran his fingers through the shorter boy's hair, "You can come with me, it's okay, shh...please stop crying, 'Bear."

"C-can I still come with you?"

"Of course."

Logan held onto Kendall's arm and followed him into the kitchen. The blonde scooped up his friend into his arms and had him sit on the counter beside him.

"Kendall, I'm cold." He whimpered.

"You're the one who wanted to come into the kitchen." Kendall smirked.

"Stop." Logan mumbled, "I'm being serious..."

Kendall rolled his eyes playfully and went over to the couch to grab a blanket. He tossed it to the brunette and smiled, "Better?"

"Mmm..." Logan nuzzled the quilt and glanced over to Kendall, "Much _beffer_."

Kendall laughed.

"_Whaft_?"

"Nothing..." Kendall chuckled.

"_Whaft's _so funny?"

"You know...it's hard to take you seriously when you're all stuffy and nasally like that." Kendall responded.

Logan groaned, "I'm sorry." He felt his cheeks blush, "I must sound ridiculous."

"No worries. All that matters is that you feel better soon." Kendall assured, realizing that Logan wasn't in the mood to joke around. He didn't blame him, though. The poor thing looked like death washed over him. He hoped that the medicine would help, "Here drink this."

"Thanks." Logan took the Nyquip and then yawned, reminding him and Kendall that it was 3AM.

"Let's get back to bed."

Logan nodded and hopped down from the counter.

As the two teenagers headed for their shared bedroom, Logan looked up at Kendall, "I actually did have a nightmare...just so you know. It wasn't just the sickness..." he said in a tiny voice.

"...and?"

"...and...I'm, um...I'm scared." Logan whispered even quieter.

"If it helps, at least it was only a dream."

Logan shrugged, "It was still terrifying. I thought I lost you and Carlos and James..."

It was dark in the hallway, but Kendall could tell that Logan was probably on the verge of tears, even without seeing him.

"We're right here, Logie. I'm here and Carlos and James are in the room next door...we're all fine."

It took a moment for Kendall to catch on, but eventually, everything pieced together and he understood perfectly. Logan wasn't emotional because he had a cold, it was the dream that choked him up.

"Is that why you wanted to come with me into the kitchen so badly?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan sigh shamefully and sniffled.

"Would it make you feel better if I got Carlos and James and we all stayed in our room together?"

This time Logan nodded meekly and wiped his tears.

"I'll go get them, then."

Kendall tiredly dragged his feet to his other friend's bedroom and instantly went to Carlos, knowing he'd be easier to wake up. He tapped the Latino's arm and waited for a response. Carlos sprung up and looked to his clock to see the late time.

"Is everything alright?"

James heard the commotion and sat up too, "Yeah...what's going on?"

"Everything's fine...Logan just wanted you guys to sleep with us tonight."

"Why is that?" They asked in unison.

"He had a nightmare and I think he's a little scared..." Kendal explained.

James laughed under his breath and grabbed a blanket along with some pillows, "Only Logan can go from a mature genius to an innocent little kid within the course of a few hours."

Carlos smiled and got up with his stuff too. Kendall flicked on the light so they could see and the three teens met Logan in his bedroom. The raven-haired-boy had already tucked himself in and was hugging onto his blankets protectively.

"You're too cute, Logan." His friend giggled as they set up their pillows on the ground and got ready to fall back to sleep.

**I hope you liked reading this! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


End file.
